The Pirate Princess
by Aragorn'sGirl3
Summary: "The girl was raised by pirates, no wonder she was given the name..." Milah left more than just a hook-handed pirate behind. She also left her daughter, Evelyn Jones, behind. Milah's story has ended, but Evelyn's has just begun. - Character also included: Rose -
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the story I have been so excited to write! I literally got the idea for this after watching "The Crocodile"! My first idea was simply Milah and Hook should have had a kid. As the show went on, my imagination grew and now here I am finally putting this on paper... uh... computer.**

**This story does include my absolute favorite OC I have created for Once Upon a Time and that is: Evelyn Jones/Joy Steph. This also does include my second favorite OC: Rose/Rosey. Their background is a bit confusing so I'm going to explain soon! One thing I must say is that these girls are NOT siblings. How they met and how they became like sisters will be explained in later chapter. Also who Rose really is will be explained. **

**This story will MOST LIKELY not make sense in the beginning. You have to keep reading to understand a few things!**

**And I want to say one more thing before I let you off to read! There are two people who helped me ALOT to develop this story and my characters and everything! So thank you to **_**Rumbella**_** and **_**Madame Jasper**_**! They are both amazing people with amazing ideas! THANK YOU GUYS!**

**But, yes, I hope you enjoy the story. I spent forever making up my mind and just writing the story so I truly hope you like it!**

**Be a dearie and REVIEW, ok? :)**

_-The Pirate Princess-_

_Evelyn. _They named their daughter Evelyn.

Killian Jones probably hadn't slept in days. How could he? Half that time was filled with a crying newborn aboard his ship. The other half was a crying wife. But tonight it was silent. And he still couldn't sleep. The precious silence the ship finally had made Milah fall asleep in an instant. But the pure silence almost made Killian worry. Why was his daughter so silent? Milah told him earlier that day he was just being a first-time concerned father and that babies didn't cry all the time. But that didn't change his mind.

Killian seemed to be glancing at the cradle across the room every 5 seconds. His eyes flickered from Milah, to the ceiling and then to Evelyn again and again. He seemed to be waiting for a moment. A moment where Milah would stir awake, a moment for Evelyn to start crying. Of course, Killian didn't exactly want his daughter to cry. That would be cruel in his eyes. He just wanted to hear her sweet sound. He couldn't yet hear her small precious voice. But the closest thing to it was the girls soft whimper or loud cry.

The captain shook his head. He truly was up for no reason. Besides, he needed to catch up on sleep because of the lack he had been having the last few days. He had barely came to the conclusion that Milah was right and Evelyn did not have to cry all the time. Maybe it was true, He was just being a first time concerned father. _Father. _That's what he was. Killian allowed himself to shut her eyes for just a moment.

The new father had barely fallen asleep when Evelyn began to cry out softly. The pirates eyes seemed to shoot open at the sound. He shot from his bed and over to the cradle. There she was. That beautiful little girl. _His _beautiful little girl. Her very existence still amazed the pirate. Sure, him and Milah may have fallen in love but they never dreamed that a child this beautiful could come from that.

"Shh, love... shh." Killian cooed to his daughter softly, as he gently picked up the precious child from the cradle. For a moment, the pirate simply held her in his strong arms, making the child feel safe. He truly had never gotten over the love of holding her. He wasn't sure why, truly. No one knew actually. Maybe it was the fact that he was holding his daughter... _his little girl_.

Evelyn's crying seemed to die down a bit, but there was still a small whimper. The little girl felt so comfortable in her fathers arms. That seemed to be the only thing that got her to stop crying. Killian smiled a bit as the baby simply stared up at him, the remaining tears making her blue eyes glisten in the moonlight from the window. _Blue eyes_. Just like her father. He never got over that either, and he'll never let Milah forget it either. It seemed like he constantly reminded the mother of the child's dark hair, pale-ish skin and sea blue eyes. Killian knew that his daughter was a beautiful baby girl. "Of course she is!" He would always tell her, winking a bit at Milah, "... she looks like me, doesnt she?"

Killian gently moved to the rocking chair beside Evelyn's crib. The chair was designed for Milah, but Killian probably sat in it more. Evelyn shifted uncomfortably, and Killian instantly made a change in her position. He hated things like that. When his daughter felt pain or felt comfortable. It broke his heart to see his little girl that way. He shrugged it off though and gently rocked the child, hoping she would sleep.

The father gently hummed to the little girl,

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

Milah always hated when Killian would sing that song to the little girl. She was always afraid that this would give Evelyn bad ideas and do the opposite of what she was told as child. Killian never saw this as a bad thing though. Somehow, he knew the girl would become and excellent pirate. It was simply in her blood.

In a matter of minutes, the child was fully asleep. But Killian just held her there, in his arms. He could've stayed like this forever, simply staring at his beautiful little girl. Evelyn shifted in his arms making him snap back into reality. His eyes started to burn from the lack of sleep. Killian shook off the feeling and gently set Evelyn back in her cradle. He was always so gentle with the precious baby. A lot of people thought the pirate wasn't even capable of being gentle and careful and even kind. But then again, it seemed as if Milah and Evelyn changed a lot of things about him.

Killian Jones was thought of to be nothing but a heartless, care free pirate. But his heart was reserved for more important things. His _wife_. His _daughter_. _His_ _family_.

_-The Pirate Princess-_

"Bye, Joy!" 7 year old Rosey called to her older sister, running towards her elementary school. Joy, who was 16, only waved however, a sad smile on her face. Joy had been caring for her sister as long as she could remember, but she felt as if her care wasn't enough.

They both grew up in a poor family in the town of Storybrooke. They had lost their parents in a house fire when Rosey was only a baby. Sure, the two sisters have their uncle, but what good is he? He doesn't know how to take care of children! Coming from a poor family means no money. And Joy felt so horrible she could never get the things for her sister that other girls have.

Joy looked for a job, all day and occasionally at night. She would do anything to support her younger sister. Except for prostitution... Joy Steph would never sink that low. No one hires though. It seems as if a door will say "help-wanted" and the next moment someone snatches the job right from your fingers. Joy would break even more when Rosey would come home and ask for something... they couldn't afford.

But Joy wouldn't give up that easily. She had tried for what seemed like forever to find a job. And she would do it. She would support Rosey and make sure she is happy.

The teen shook her head and turned on heel to walk the opposite way of the school. There had to be someplace she could a job, right? Just a few extra dollars? Joy ignored the stares of people. You either thought one of two things about the Steph family. 1. They were a strong family - technically only Joy and Rosey. Their uncle was just there - or they were complete idiots. Many people thought the Stephs were wrong for not putting them both in an orphanage right after their parents had died. That is truly the only reason their uncle still lived with them. He was their "legal guardian" but in all honesty, Joy acted more as a gaurdian to herself and Rosey then their uncle ever could.

Joy learned to ignore the stares of people who thought that and taught Rosey to do that to. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to feel hated or unsafe in her own town. Joy just continued walking, glancing at every store and shop and workplace. Most she had looked at, others did not need extra hands.

Maybe now was the time to give up? Joy always told herself to never give up, but it seems as if that was the best option. There was no place for her here, no way for her to win. The teen shook her head quickly, collapsing on a park bench. She bit her lip to hold in her tears. Joy could vaguely remember promising Rosey that she would always care for her. She told her that they may be alone, but they were alone together. Joy placed her face in her hands, and now she was breaking that promise.

The teen's gaze moved up towards the town. Her eyes fell on a shop. She's heard of it before, but never truly noticed it until now. Maybe that was it, maybe that was what she needed to help her sister. Joy stood up instantly, fixing her self up. She shook off her feeling of hopelessness, pain and sorrow. Joy quickly made her way over to the shop but froze directly in front of the door.

Joy sighed, crossing her arms. She simply shut her eyes and entered the who slowly. The bell rang, making it impossible to slip by quietly. The teen huffed, observing the place. It seemed strange to her. Freaky, really. Joy shook her head at the eerie feeling the shop gave her. An old man entered the shop from his office, he seemed to create a small smirk on his face at the sight of Joy.

Joy raised a eyebrow. The man seemed familiar but she ignored it, and shrugged lightly. The teen simply assumed she had seen him from around and such. He must be... Mr. Gold! "Can I help you...?" Gold trailed off, as if looking for a name to say.

"Joy... my name is Joy Steph." Joy replied, taking a few steps forward. With every step her heart heated faster and things became more... frightening. Why was she so scared...? "... I was wondering if you... had any jobs available?" The words came from her mouth so... uncomfortably. Joy had a strange feeling she was not going to last here.

Gold suddenly got a look of distaste on his face, much to Joy's confusion. The man seemed to hesitate for a moment which made Joy feel even more nervous. The teen breathed heavily, there was no hope here. Gold smirked lightly, walking out from behind his desk and around Joy. Joy noticed he wasn't even looking at her. "Why would you want a job here, Ms. Steph."

Joy paused a moment, attempting to think of what to say exactly. It wasn't that easy but the teen sighed a little and then finally explained, "My sister... she's 7 and we... we... don't have that much money... I'm just looking for a way to support her and I." Joy quickly stopped her talking, if she hadn't the teen probably would have went on for hours.

"You have a sister...?" Gold asked, almost amused at her words. Joy stared at him both shocked and confused, "... what's her name?"

Joy sighed a little, lightly taken back by the question, "Her name is Rosey... D-Do you not believe me, sir?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Gold lost his amused look in an instant, nodding a bit, "Perhaps if I was to see your... sister... then maybe..."

"I get the job?!" Joy excitedly cut off the man, barely to keep herself from squealing or jumping for joy.

Gold only held a hand up to her, "We'll talk." She spoke through almost gritted teeth. Joy stuck her head up a little bit. _What the hell is his problem?_ Joy asked herself.

_-The Pirate Princess-_

Evelyn Jones learned many things in her lifetime. Growing up on a pirate ship, most of those lessons were... well, not things a little girl should be taught. But Eve still grew up strong and proud. Proud to be a pirate. Proud to be a "pirate princess" as some crew members grew to call her. Poor girl used to hate the nickname, eventually it just stuck.

Though, there were some lessons that were never taught to this "pirate princess". Dealing with the loss of someone you loved is one. So when the time came for Eve to cope with the loss of her mother... she couldnt do it. Day in and day out, Evelyn was honestly depressed. She couldn't eat, couldnt sleep, at some point she gave up on crying because there were no more tears to cry. It was as if she was waiting for the moment where her mother to simply walk through her door... but that moment never came...

Occasionally, Evelyn would step onto the deck for a few minutes. Most of the time it was not by choice, but because her father had told her to. He had a hook now instead of his hand... and it freaked Eve out, to be completely honest. Though, she loved her father all the same. She heard him talk of revenge on Rumplestiltskin all of the time. Evelyn always wanted to tell him that it wont bring her back. It wasnt worth it. But the pirate princess could not find the words to say... the hook didnt help either. Obviously, Evelyn was angry that this man had taken her mother away but to have your whole life revolving around killing him... wasnt worth it. _It wasn't worth it._

Neverland. Her father, his crew and Evelyn had made it to a place called Neverland. She absolutely hated the place. Too much happiness in the air during the hardest time of her life. Damn kids everywhere to push her around. They were orphans... was she one too? _No... I still have daddy... _But Killian rarely noticed Eve anymore. At least in her eyes. With her mother dead, and her father so wrapped around the idea that he would "skin the crocodile"... Eve felt alone. The pirate princess was alone.

Time after time, Killian - or now known as "hook" - would claim that they would leave soon. That was years and years ago. Evelyn hardly noticed however. You didnt age on Neverland... which was... good. She had made friends eventually... after the "lost boys" were done pulling her hair and pushing her in the water. All it took was her to say her name and they instantly stopped. _Jones_. The name was feared for some odd reason. Oh, yeah, because her father was Captain Hook... appearantly he was "evil"... Eve didnt think so... despite his constant want for revenge he was still her father... and she loved him so...

_-The Pirate Princess-_

"Bonne nuit, mon ange

C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux"

A little girl's voice echos through and empty cell. Her voice cracks and she is obivously weak. Sad and broken. The little girl is alone and scared.

"Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour

Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais

Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire"

The girl sings a lulluby her mother used to sing to her. It gives her hope, that may be all she has left. And the little girl needs as much as she can get. She was born in a cell... she was told she would die in a cell. The girl was only five. Five years old. Too young to be riped away from her mother.

"Et tu devrais toujours savoir

Que où que tu puisses aller

Où que tu sois"

The girl's name is Rose. Her mother was captured by the queen before she was born. Rose never knew her papa, though she had heard stories. Rose and her mother were seperated... but they would find eachother again. No matter what... her mother would keep fighting for her.

"Je ne serai jamais très loin"

**Um... yeah! I'm ok with how it turned out. Really short, I know. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!**

**Can you guys guess who Rose is...? Like, who his her mother and papa and such? If you already know please dont say it! :)**

**The words at the end are in french. It is a french lulluby. Here is the english version:**

_**Goodnight, my angel**_

_**Time to close your eyes**_

_**And save these questions for another day**_

_**I think I know what you've been asking me**_

_**I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

_**I promised I would never leave you**_

_**And you should always know**_

_**Wherever you may go**_

_**I never will be far away**_

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating this sooner :/ I literally sat at my computer all day yesterday and today and just waited for something to come. At least I did it! Whoo!**

**I did change the cover photo for this story. I didn't like the first one, so here is the new one! I like this one much better. It also includes Rose in it even if she is blurred out a bit, she is still there! Someone also asked me over PM what website I used, and the website is **__**It is a really cool website so if you need a place to edit photos I would do it there! **

**I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out. I wish it was longer and such, but I still am happy I got it done! Please try to leave reviews you guys, I love those!**

**I also want to thank 3 people who helped me so much when making this story! **_**Madame Jasper**_**, **_**Rumbella**_**, and **_**xPureImginationx. **_**Also, thank you to all who reviewed for chapter 1:**_** Madame Jasper**_**, **_**Debbi93**_**, **_**xPureImaginationx**_**, **_**Rumbella**_** and **_**deadlikedoctorwho**_**.**

**So, here is chapter 2 of **_**The Pirate Princess**_**. **

_-The Pirate Princess-_

"Hm... Scarlett!" 5 year old Evelyn Jones chirped, staring up at the bright stars above her. Her dark hair was sprawled out under her head, her feet propped up on one of the poles. The deck was comfortable to her, despite it being only wood. Her father lay beside her, smiling softly at his little girl. It still amazed the pirate how fast she grew, how beautiful she was.

"Scarlett...?" Killian asked his daughter softly, glancing from Evelyn to the stars. The little girl lazily lifted her arm up, pointing to the star she had her eye on. This was their time together. Naming stars. Killian had always been so busy with _the Jolly Rodger_. It was times like these when he was able to spend time with just his daughter. It was times like these that he truly charished, "... why Scarlett?"

Evelyn shrugged, dropping her arm to its place beside her again. "I'm not sure..." she explained slowly, tilting her head to the side a bit, "... it's a pretty name, don't ya' think?" The girl asked quietly,a small smile on her face.

"Alright, alright... Rodger!" Killian replied with a smirk on his face, showing his daughter the star he was looking at. This made Evelyn roll her eyes a bit. Even as a 5 year old, she had her teenage moments.

Evelyn huffed, "You name every star Rodger, daddy!" she exclaimed in a whisper. It was late at night, everyone was asleep. Except for the father and daughter of course. Killian chuckled softly, taking his eyes off the stars and looking to his daughter.

"Aren't you sleepy, princess?" Killian asked her quietly, staring at the girl with his head tilted slightly. Evelyn stared up at him from her laying postion and shook her head. She was giggling, she loved keeping her father up past the time he should be in bed. Without his sleep, he got all cranky at the crew members which was funny to the little girl.

"No?" Killian asked, scooping up the small girl in his arms. Evelyn giggled quietly, her goal was to keep her father up not everyone else. "Well... daddy is sleepy... so now you are too."

"No, I'm not..." Evelyn spoke in a matter-of-factly tone, still having a sweet little giggle in her voice. Killian only shook his head, gently craddeling his daughter as he brought her to her room. Evelyn continued to giggle as she was set on the floor. The small girl jumped into her bed and pulled the covers over her, smiling up at her father, "There. I'm in bed." she whispered.

Killian chuckled, sitting on the edge of the girl's bed. "You do know there is a difference between going to bed and being in bed, correct?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. Evelyn thought for a moment, staring at the window, before nodding quickly.

The two stayed in silence for a second. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was an 'enjoy eachothers company' silence. After a moment, Killian stood up to leave but Evelyn stopped him, "Daddy, am I safe here...?" She asked timidly, staring up at him.

Killian turned to face her, tilting his head to the side, "Sweetheart, you are as safe as you could ever be on this ship..." he informed her softly, sitting on the edge of her bad again.

"I know but... people get hurt all the time... and I..." Evelyn looked down at the floor as she spoke. Killian only shook his head, leaning forward a bit to kiss his daughter's forehead as he whispered:

"...I am not going to let anything hurt you..."

_-The Pirate Princess-_

_I am not going to let anything hurt you..._ He promised her. That was one promise that Evelyn would never forget. Was it a lie? After 28 years of seperation, did she still believe that? Could she? Joy - or rather Evelyn - stared at herself in the mirror. She had changed for sure, and with every change she could point out she only hated herself more. The girl's hair was shorter, both her skin and hair were lighter, less make up... The teen ran a hand through her hair, lightly tugging at it. Not to mention who personality. She wondered how she treated people here compared to her old life.

Joy glanced over her shoulder at Rosey, her 'sister', who was sitting on the couch. Even Rose had changed also, her hair that was usually short had become longer. And her eyes were a soft brown compared to their usual goldish color. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she only stared blankly at the floor. It hurt Evelyn in a way, to see that. Rosey seemed so broken, she was lied to for 28 years. They both were! The girls hadn't been sisters by blood but all this time they cared for eachother like sisters. Before and after the curse. "Rose..." Joy softly called to the younger girl, tears forming in her eyes at the name.

Rosey's gaze snapped up, staring up at her sister. There was pain in the 7 year-old's eyes, along with hurt and anger and... nothing Joy nor Evelyn would ever want to see in her eyes. "Evelyn..." she whispered, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Joy nodded quickly, "Yeah... Yes... Rose, it's me..." the older girl told her, reaching a hand out for her younger sister.

Rosey took a moment, simply staring at the girl in front of her. More tears formed in the little's girls eyes as she ran towards the teen, wrapping her arms around her waist and embracing her in a tight hug. Joy couldn't help but smile down at her little sister, gently running a hand through her long brown hair. Joy sighed contently, at least in this world of lonliness she had Rosey.

Joy pulled away from the girl eventually, knealing down in front of her, "Rose... you know what we have to do now, right?" she asked quietly, staring into the girls eyes once again. The teen continued to touch the young girl's long hair. It made Joy smile, knowing that the girl was close to her.

Rosey nodded quickly, a small smile coming onto the small child's face, "We... we have to find them..."

_-The Pirate Princess-_

Evelyn, now 15, watched in the shadows as her father took down a few gaurds. They had finally left Neverland, much to Evelyn's relief. But she had also learned the reason, and she wasnt exactly happy about it. To kill Rumplestiltskin. She should have known, but part of her didnt want to believe it. Even Evelyn knew her father should have just let it go and be done with it. The teen shook off the thought, nothing would change his mind. Nothing. Her father whistled, signaling her to follow.

Evelyn sighed, quickly making her way to stand beside her fahter. Her black coat drapped over her shoulders as she followed him. The girl had a strange feeling this wasn't going to end well. Even she knew revenge never did end well. "You wait here... I will be right back..." Hook explained to her, making her nod only slightly. Evelyn waited by the door, leaning against the wall beside it. It was dark here... and cold. The teen couldnt imagine ever being locked away in a place like this.

Evelyn could hear her father talking to a woman, which Evelyn had forgottent the name of. She probably knew, but her mind was other places. She honestly just couldn't wait to leave. If fact, she wished they had never been there in the first place...

The girl thought she had saw someone coming but before she could even mutter a letter, a puff of purple smoke surrounded her. And the next thing she knew, she was in a completely different place. _Damn magic..._ she thought to herself as her body hit the cold, hard floor. She looked around her, her dark hair flipping with every twist of her neck. Evelyn huffed, they had put her in a dungeon type thing, whoever 'they' were.

"Hello?" Evelyn called, standing up and dusting herself off. The floor was filthy. The deck had to be cleaner than this... _at least people actually cleaned that everyonce in a while. _"Hello?!" The teen called again, no answer.

A timid squeak came from the corner of the cell, making Evelyn turn around quickly. "Hello?" she called once again, her voice softer.

"Hi...?" A young girl called back, taking a few steps into the light. She really couldn't be only older than 6, and it broke Evelyn's heart only a little. "... who are you?"

"I'm..." Evelyn paused a moment, glancing around to see if someone had been around her. There was no one, only the teen and this little girl. "... I'm Evelyn."

"Rose." The small girl told her quietly, taking another step forward. Evelyn sighed a bit, taking in the girls appearance. Short brown hair that reached to about her shoulder, and gold. _Gold eyes...?_ Evelyn shook off the strange feeling the eyes had given her. They were beautiful but a bit creepy.

"Rose..." Evelyn nodded, trying out the name on her toungue, "Rose, how long have you been here...?" Rose only shook her head, as if saying she wasn't sure. Evelyn nodded a bit, looking around. There had to be someway out of this place.

"We're too high to go out the window..." Rose explained quietly, "... I tried looking."

Evelyn mentally cursed to herself, glancing around once again. She almost ran to the door, observing it closely before Rose came up beside her. The small girl pushed on the door softly and it opened with a loud creak. The older girl was a bit taken back, glancing at Rose who looked just as shocked as she did.

"Someone forget to lock the door...?" Evelyn asked, smirking lightly. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Almost too easy... Evelyn shook it off, stepping out of the room and readying herself to run.

"Can I come?" Rose asked, stopping the teen instantly. Evelyn hesitated, frowning a bit at the small girl, "Please...?"

Evelyn thought for a moment, glancing between the room and the hallway back and forth. The girl would defiantly slow her down. But leaving a little girl here on her own would be cruel even for the Pirate Princess... "You stay close..." The teen finally told the girl strictly as they continued out of the cell...

_-The Pirate Princess-_

Joy held onto her sisters hand tightly as they walked down the street. Rosey had a slight skip in her step, not because she was happy but because Joy had been walking so fast. If anything, Rosey wasn't happy. She had this strange feeling, something bad was going to happen...

Joy huffed and continued to walk quickly. It pained her to see everyone so happy. Reuniting with loved ones from past lives. Of course, Evelyn had Rose but... Rose didn't make up for her father. She wondered when she would find him again, when he would hold her in his arms and call her his little girl and...

"Evie, we're here!" Rosey's small voice pulled Joy from her thoughts. The younger girl pointed to the shop in front of them _Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer_ it read on top. Joy mentally cursed herself for ever getting a job at this place. Now that she remembered who this man was and what he had done to her family, it made her sick. Though, this could also be the man to help the two sisters. Maybe he knew where Hook was and maybe he also could find out something about Rose's mother as well.

Joy took a deep breath, entering the shop with Rosey in tow. The bell rang above their heads, making Rosey look up curiously. Joy only looked around the shop, one hand in pocket and one hand holding onto Rosey's. They were alone for only a few moments before Gold came out from his office, making Joy stick her head up a little. Out of instinct and almost fear, she gently nudged Rosey behind her slightly. If the worse came, at least Rose would be safe.

"Ah, Ms. Jones, how may I help you...?" Gold asked, a small smirk on his face. It almost pained Evelyn to hear her name again, especially coming from this man specifically.

"I take it you remember too?" Joy asked rather quietly, raising an eyebrow. Her accent had come back, the first time in 28 years. The teen held back a smile.

Gold chuckled, making Evelyn feel a bit more safe. He didn't have that giggle that haunted her dream anymore, now it was a simple laugh. But it didn't completely assure her, he was still dangerous... "That I do, _Evelyn, _" he spat out the name. Joy couldnt help put pull out a smirk that clearly belonged to Evelyn. _He clearly has an issue with me or something..._ "Now... I believe I asked you a question and I..."

"Yes... I need your help..." Joy answered automatically, glancing at Rose who hid behind her. Rosey was a bit freaked out by the man, but something also seemed famailar, "... we both do."

Gold nodded, taking a few steps around the shop as he avoided the girl's gaze, "Well... if it's your father your looking for, I cannot help you with that." he explained. Joy sighed, looking down to the floor. ..._Of course you can't... _Gold eventually glanced to the small girl hiding behind Joy. He pointed her, sticking his head up, "But what does she need...?"

"I need to find my momma." Rosey explained, stepping out in front of Joy but still gripping onto her hand like her life depended on it.

Joy nodded, glancing at Rose and then at Gold once again, "They were both locked in the Queen's castle. They were separated when Rose was 5 and now 30 years later... she wants to see her again." The teen explained simply, crossing her arms.

Gold chuckled once again, standing in front of the two girls, "The chances that her mother survived the Queen's castle after 2 years are..."

"... Rose..."

They all heard a soft voice from behind Gold. And out from his office came a woman. Long brown hair, soft blue eyes, very beautiful. Everyone knew her as _Belle._..

Gold quickly turned around to see Belle, in tears almost about to collapse. He was confused for a moment, glancing at Joy who also was confused. Rosey had done the same thing. "Momma...?" she called softly.

Belle and Rosey only stared at eachother for a few moments more, as if seeing if this was real. The younger girl quickly ran into Belle's arms, which Belle gladly opened for her long lost daughter.

Joy only stared at the two, in pure shock. The girl then glanced to Gold, "She's...?"

**Haha, there is that! Thank you guys for reading! Like I said before, I'm not happy with how short it is but there is only some things I wanted to show in this chapter! Please stay tuned though, there is a lot more coming from this whole storyline! **

**Oh, and to those who though Rose belonged to Belle, good job 'cause you were right!**


End file.
